


Ink Demon Transformation

by SkyVenom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Science Experiments, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyVenom/pseuds/SkyVenom
Summary: Baten the mad scientist lets out his inner demon, his possessor Nameless.Demon transformation ensues ;D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ink Demon Transformation

Baten shivered as he leaned back against the cool wall of the lab.

 **It's been so long.** Nameless intoned. His voice was soft but insistent in Baten's head. It sent another shiver down the man's slim spine. The Demon's voice didn't scare him. He was used to the creature by now. It had been a century or more since they'd bonded, after all. 

"I don't want you out." He replied. His voice was strained. He was inches away from shifting into his possessor's true form. 

**You can't contain me forever, you and I both know this.** Nameless responded. His words held no malice, only facts. Baten groaned. His yellow, reptilian eyes were starting to turn a darker shade as his pupils lightened.

"I." He tried to think up a better protest. Some reason to say no.

"It'll hurt." He said weakly. Nameless chuckled faintly. The barrier between themselves was now so thin that the demon overlapped the human. Baten could feel the horns, the tail, the claws…

Nameless was faintly visible, literally overlaying the man. 

**Baten, my host, It will feel incredible.** Nameless said. Baten offered a weak sound in reply. He knew he was already a goner. He knew he couldn't hold back the hungry, powerful creature forever. But his fear was quickly being replaced with anticipation. An eagerness for the changes to come.

"Take me over." He growled softly. "But don't destroy the lab. I hate when you break things and shove the tables around." He stated.

Of course, he couldn't really do anything to stop the creature, but perhaps Nameless would listen to a calm statement. 

**Fine, I can agree to that.** Nameless said. For once he was in agreement, rather than provoking a lengthy argument that would no doubt end with both of them losing in some way. Baten gave a slight nod, happy with this small victory. No doubt Nameless was happy to not be drowned out by suppressants again, too.

"All yours." Baten said and relinquished control, taking backseat as Nameless took the figurative wheel. The demon shakily got up, stretching as he summoned his magic. Well. It could be called magic by a mortal, he supposed. He summoned his ability to shift and a shudder went through him as he felt the frayed barrier between himself and the human disintegrate.

His eyes finished their transition to inky black, pupils going stark white before vanishing completely, his eyes quickly becoming reflective and slightly colorful tinted where the faint light of the lab hit them. He slid his hands up to brush his hair back through his fingers. A slight pressure built in his skull as horns budded. 

The demon ran a claw against the smooth surface, feeling them grow larger against his fingers. He gave a soft growl of satisfaction as his horns expanded, thickening at the base, sweeping back from his skull and up into two sharp points.

He let his hair fall back into its usual position, curving in a still quite emo cut towards his right eye. His hands ached and he gripped the lab table before him, watching as his fingers darkened, inky staining spreading across his skin like spilled watercolor paint. His fingers creaked as they became more ragged, sharper angled, with the claws becoming less visibly set apart from the skin. His inky stained skin faded seamlessly into the claws, which were already a bit larger than before.

On Baten's hands, the claws always looked oversized, but now, as the Demon's hands were growing, they didn't look so out of place. The creature gave a sigh as he flexed his fingers, further creaks and pops coming from expanding bones. 

All while this was happening, his body was bulking up. New muscles overlayed his frame, arms swelling smoothly with them. His back too, brand new cords of powerful muscle in his shoulders and to either side of his spine. A shiver of joy went down his back. He felt great already and this was only the beginning of more to come. He growled softly as his teeth grew in size and number, and his tongue thickened and lengthened, suckers growing on it as it became a tentacle. His mouth, usually invisible as himself was currently half open, pulled into a grin of happiness. 

Pressure mounted in his back and he arched, a satisfying relief washing over him as with a spurt of ink, wings came into existence. They dripped out, much like ink before solidifying and growing rapidly larger. He kept his grip on the table, leaning against it for support. His wings billowed around him, making him temporarily look small, and they weren't even complete yet. He gave soft purring sounds of contentment, gripping the table harder as his legs changed, rapidly darkening with inky staining as they grew in muscle and his stance changed, closer to digitigrade than plantigrade. He recovered his balance as his spine lengthened into his tail, thickening and arching away from him as the tip swelled into a venomous barb. 

The creature gave continuous soft chitters of satisfaction as he changed. It really had been a long time and to be physical again was the most wonderful feeling. His tail wagged gently against the floor as he switched to all fours, wings moving temporarily to allow space for tentacles to form upon his back, growing larger and thicker, unfurling into the room. Nameless chittered excitedly and shifted up to two legs again, grasping the table. He was complete except for one thing, his size, but that was changing quickly. The Demon felt the first bit of new size come slowly, centimeters that made his bones ache in a pleasant way, reminding him how much he'd missed this.

 **It's been too long…** he whispered to no one in particular. Already the lab coat tightened on his frame, the seams protesting, shoulder fabric ripping. He offered an excited chitter but didn't touch the clothing. It wouldn't bother him in a few more minutes, anyways. Centimeters trickled into inches, making Nameless chitter and squeak with excitement. The creature's spine felt like putty, stretching slowly, becoming more easily changed as time went on. He grew larger, larger, his weak form of magic driving this physical change. 

Figment, strange resident dragon creature, poked his blue reptilian head in Nameless's direction. Likely having been woken by the noise, the being crept closer. Sniffing curiously, his pupils split into four dots and spun as he observed. 

Nameless spotted him and offered a drawn out **_Hissssssssssssss_** of annoyance. He didn't like the dragon beast and certainly didn't want an idiotic interruption right now. Figment barked at him, head bobbing. 

Nameless snarled furiously, scratching his claws into the table top with a terrible screech as they ripped through the material. Ink drool dripped from his open mouth, pooling in spots on the table surface. 

Figment giggled like a manic hyena but turned and fled, skittering beneath a cabinet. Nameless rumbled softly before huffing, sliding his jaw shut and returning to his prior focus. 

With focus he was able to get his growth rate back on track, leaning into his simple grasp of his brand of transformative magic. Inches increased from an inch at a time to handfuls at once until he was growing incredibly rapidly and easily, his body remembering how to change with ease.

The creature made a sound of feral joy, ripping free of the human clothing that entrapped him. He threw the lab coat aside, sending the wrecked boots and pants away with a sweep of his tail. He slid to his knees at first, resting his face on his hands upon the table. After only a few minutes of this positioning, he had already grown too big for it to remain comfortable. Having no intention of stopping, the demon switched to laying down and eagerly allowing his powers to slip into constant new size. He planned to ride this 'train' until there was no more magic left to give. 

Nameless's frame grew larger still, having long passed any semblance of human size. He purred in happiness, stretching and shivering to help circulation function properly. The lab floor was cold, but the creature didn't mind too much. His bones and muscles continued to ache in a good way as they adjusted to each new burst of size. 

**It's been too long, my host. I feel like I've been folded into a too-small box and now I'm free! I'm completely free!** He said with joy. The creature rolled over and pushed against the surrounding lab materials. 

He chittered softly and shoved a lab table with his shoulder, testing. It moved, emboldening the Demon. Nameless chuckled, eyes glittering with mischief. He had already forgotten his promise to not touch the tables. The creature gripped the table edge with hands tipped in claws several inches long. Chittering, he picked up the table and stood with it, lifting it off the floor and tossing it aside. He took steps towards the back entrance, tail wagging a bit. The massive barbed tip smacked aside a wheeled cart, making glass clatter and teeter precariously. 

Nameless observed this with cool indifference before shoving the door open. The handle came off in his claws-even though he'd only used two, his strength was too much- and he dropped it with a soft snort.

The Demon bent down and shoved his head through the doorway, shoulders and chest next. He slipped through the seemingly too small space with ease. Once his head was through, it wasn't hard to succeed in fully getting himself to the other side. 

The night air was warm, a calm ocean breeze carrying the scent of rain. Nameless sniffed curiously, standing up on two legs again with his claws tucked up close to his chest. His eyes scanned the environment as he turned and went back to all fours. The creature moved with surprising speed, racing up a cliffside to peer around him.

The water lapped quietly, moonlight reflecting in a pearlescent wash upon star scattered liquid. He rose up onto his hind legs and opened his mouth. His resounding roar sent night birds and bats scattering from the treeline in a panic. The Demon flapped his wings, continuing to roar. Satisfied with this display of dominance over his domain, the monster closed his wings and started back down the cliff. He was halfway to the trees when Baten's voice came to him. 

**We get it, you skyscraping hotshot. Could you be any slower at hunting? I can feel your hunger tonight…**

Nameless huffed at the insult, eyes narrowing.

**At least I don't yell at thunder until I lose my voice!** He retorted tartly, continuing towards the shadowy forest. 

The night filled the Demon with energy as he crept into the woodlands. He'd never been able to feel his own heart beat, but he was sure it was racing with excitement. 

**Hurry. Up. I'm so hungry, Nameless!** Baten groaned with stress in his voice. Nameless chuckled. Baten was silent for a moment before the Demon's stomach growled. 

**Stop making me feel it, God dammit Nameless!** Baten yelled. 

**_But I'm not, my fragile host, you must be more like me than you thought~_** Nameless lied, chuckling with delight at getting a reaction. 

**I'm sorry I insulted your ego, okay? Feed us! I'm going to, I don't know, cry!**

Nameless grinned widely. **Oh what a shame~** The creature purred playfully. He picked up his speed, moving quickly and silently through the night-darkened forest. 

He could no longer ignore the hunger. His eyes glittering with feral glee, the demon took off at a bounding pace and disappeared into the shadows of the night, as the clouds opened and it began to rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I apologize for disappearing, this year has been rough. However, I have recently gotten back into writing. I hope that you enjoy whatever I manage to create. Stay strong and safe! You're doing great! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments <3


End file.
